


Hello Again Dear Friend

by Gonardo



Series: Time travel au [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Time Travel AU, some fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve agrees to go back in time to help the present Bucky, this is after right back to you.</p><p>And I gotta admit, I adore Bruce in this series. He's such a sweetie underneath it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Again Dear Friend

Bruce still felt odd. Like they were temping fate. Something was going to go wrong, and it was going to be all his fault. Tony chose to ignore this. Steve and Bucky were strong willed. Besides it was pretty cool. Being able to travel in time at will. He wanted to do it. He'd sneak it in though. He bit into a berry and looked over at Steve. He looked anxious. More so than last time. He wore khakis and a t shirt that was at least three sizes too small, okay maybe two sizes too small. "Take this, if you need anything, or need to get out of there don't hesitate to push that button." Tony hands him the watch. Steve nods.

"Save travels." Bruce adds. A flash of light, energy in the air. Then he was gone. "I still don't like this." 

"You worry too much."

"Someone has to." Bruce sat back. Felt relaxed, more relaxed than he had in a long time. It was nice to banter. Bicker back and forth. Be irritated without having the other guy bust thru and smash shit up. A good friend, friends actually. But Tony was great. Irrational sometimes. Like when he thought he was right. Or when he was onto something and would silence you. Bruce felt like he belonged. It was a nice feeling. One he wanted to last...  
________  
Bucky was nearly dead on his feet from dancing. Left early much to the dismay of the pretty little ladies. He had to ship out in the morning, tried so hard not to think about it. Leaving his Stevie behind. Thoughts went back to when he seen Big Steve. He saw a bright light. Curses and threw up his hands to shield his eyes. Bucky lightened up. "That's quite an entrance there." He chuckles. Steve grabs for him and brings him in for a hug. Sighs as he feels warmth seep into him. 

"Buck." He breathes his name. 

"Steve!" There was laughter in his voice. Steve pulls back and looks into his eyes. Not caring who seen, tilts his head and presses his lips on Bucky's. A pause and then a sigh. "Not that I don't like kissing you but we are out in the open. So let's head somewhere so we can be alone." They pick a spot on memory. Talking about how they first met. How Steve had to keep Bucky in line. Bucky laughs and says it's the other way around. 

Out of sight they start kissing again. Bucky looking sharp and smelling nice. Steve was kissing him deeply now, hungry for him. Bucky sighs and gives in, suddenly aware he wouldn't see Steve in a while. The fury of passion ignites. Their tongues fuse together. Palms pressed against flanks, thighs, buttocks. Erections... "Damn Stevie. You taste so good!"

"Bucky!" Steve rubs his erection along his lover's thigh. His mouth wouldn't be enough. Wanted more, wanted inside, wanted to be filled with Bucky's erection. Just wanted. Prefers a bed but would take what he could get. "Let's get a room Buck." He pulls him to a fancy place. Gets the key and leads him there. "You sure sure?" He asks. "We don't have to if you're not comfortable enough..."

"I'm sure Steve. I'm here aren't I?" He reminds him. Their lips meet again, it gets hotter. He grabs Steve's taut ass, spreads the cheeks. That gets a whimper in reply. Grinds himself against his hip. "Steve. I'd like to be inside ya. Got anything for that?" 

He recalls Tony placing something into his slacks when he though he wasn't looking. Takes it out, a miniature bottle of cherry lube. Shaped like a penis. Damn him. Bucky laughs. "Uh, a gift?" Steve says, embarrassed. 

"Whatever you say. Will it work though?" Bucky asks, excited.

"Uh, yeah." He slowly undresses him out of that smart suit. Groans when he gets him naked. "Fuck Bucky!" 

"You're turn. Uh, buddy..." Steve raises a brow. "You do know that you need bigger sized shirts now, right?" That gets a laugh. Steve doubles over. Bucky joins him. After that he undresses, no longer self conscious about it now. They tumble onto bed together. Bucky sighs, toes curling. "That feels good!" The comforter surrounds him.

"Hey, I'm supposed to make you say that!" Steve jabs him in the rib, Bucky turns his head, eyes crinkle as he smiles. Bites his jaw, nips his ear. Licks his chest hair. 

"Fuck it Steve!" His hips thrust up into the air.

"Yeah, like that." He rasps. Goes to town down below. Mouths his sac, light licks to his erection. 

"Steve?" Bucky asks. "Will I see you again after this?"

"Yeah, buddy you will..." Until the past self comes in. Licks some more. 

"Come on Steve, I want to fuck ya now."

"No." Bucky jerks away as if burned. Steve stops him. "No, not fuck. Make love to me Buck." His friend looks confused and then his eyes widen. Watched him as he lay beside him, reaches for the lubricant and readies himself. The bundle of nerves causes him to moan. Inserts a finger. The serum always makes him heal quicker. Like he hadn't done this the other night... Bucky watches with hooded eyes. Another finger... Another... He moans, Bucky thinks he's in pain,

"Steve, don't hurt yourself..."

"It doesn't hurt. Lube yourself Buck. I'm ready for you... Please." 

Bucky does as he's told. Groans as his palm slicks his erection. Steve sobs at the vision. Bucky his brown hair a halo around his head. Blue gray eyes intense. Lips red and slick. Body gorgeous, Bucky always had a nice body. Trembles as Bucky's erection slides across his thigh. Tenses in want as it breaches him. "Oh my... Steve..." Bucky says in wonder as he sinks in. "Am I hurting ya?" He asks. 

It hurt, but the good kind. The slow burn. Tells him so. When he's balls deep he pauses, then lowers himself over Steve and kisses him deeply. Steve groans and slides his fingers into Bucky's hair. Lust, deep yearning love and passion swirl around them. Musk and sex is in the air. Bucky slides out, but only a little. Then slides back full tilt. Testing. Steve groans, without words letting him know he wants more. Bucky does just that. Pulls Steve's legs above his hips and rocks gently. Steve adds more lube and then enjoys the ride. Soft whispers of pleasure float between them. Bucky has never felt like this before. Tears fill his eyes. Steve brushes them away. "You're so beautiful Buck." Bucky turns his head at that. "Don't do that."

"You're the beautiful one Steve, always were. Always will be." Steve whimpers a little.

"You always oozed sex and charisma Buck. I always wished I was one of those dames you were with."

"Don't. You are much better than them all stacked up Stevie." 

Steve felt his vision blur. "Faster Buck!" He jerks up his hips. Trying to ignore his cock and how hard it was. The sounds of flesh now sound in the room, as does heavy breathing. Bucky leans back to watch the expressions on Steve's face. It was twisted in pleasure. Lowers it to his cock. He tells Steve to touch himself. Steve does, a little helpless. 

Soon it got rough, just how Bucky wanted it. The emotions he tried to chase off were haunting him now.

"Give it to me Buck!" Steve howls. "All of it, take it out on me." Bucky pulls out. Steve whines. 

"Turn around babe." Steve does. Bucky slams back in. Steve sobs, and fists his hand around his cock and gives tough tugs. Suddenly it was upon him.

He's cumming now. All over the bed. Bucky just moans at the sight, going harder. Harder still. Steve's ass red for the friction. But he never complains. And then Bucky joins him. Stiffens all over as he cums deep inside. Chanting his name over and over.

After they lay together in the dry side of the bed. Curled up as one. Soon Bucky would have to leave. "Let's clean up some." Steve goes down Bucky after he soaps him up. Bucky groans as he spurts his semen on Steve's tongue. Bucky returns the favor. Steve goes wild. Louder than before. They kiss, tasting each other. Hold onto one another until it grows late. Watches Bucky leave out the window. Tears tracking down his face. Takes a look around, leaves a tip for housekeeping and presses the button on the watch. A bright light flashes in the room.  
________  
Bucky makes it home. Tries not to wake Steve, curls around him as he drifts off to sleep...  
_________  
Bruce and Tony are talking to one another, not in agreement. Steve sighs, of course.

"Hey." They say together. Steve just shakes his head and makes his way to his room. Walking gingerly.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing a few more of these. I'm going to try and get back to deputy for hire at some point.


End file.
